


The Unsinkable Ship

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fights, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Nayeon's been shut in the dorm with Dahyeon for too long. Will they work things out? Or will they destroy their fragile relationship forever?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Romantic Feels [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 11





	The Unsinkable Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you, dear reader. I have no idea how this ended up the way it did, or why. It started out one way, and became another. Then I had to go back and change the beginning so that it comports with the rest of it. I still don't think it quite fits, but I'm ready to move on.

It’s late at night, and the cabin fever wrought by social distancing is in full swing. Most of the others are at the company, or at home in their own countries. Right now, Dahyeon and I have the whole dorm to ourselves. But at this point, I doubt I could stand sharing the same planet with her for any longer. My heart can’t take it. Something’s got to give.

There’s only the one kitchen, and we’re both in here at the same time for a snack before bed. The two of us reach for the refrigerator door, then she backs off, as she should. I’m the oldest, after all.

I take a yogurt out, then put my water bottle back in its place. Dahyeon makes a noise, not exactly a scoff but disapproving all the same. I tend to leave lots of unfinished bottles in there. She even made fun of me for it on a television show once. At least, I’m pretty sure it was her. Annoyed, I shut the door and look at her. She tries to cover up her frown with one of her fake smiles, the kind that I hate. The kind that never meets her eyes.

The coward stands there meekly, averting her gaze, so I stare at her until she has no choice but to do the same. The shock and horror that appear on her face as she is taken aback by my angry visage is so goddamn sweet.

“W-what?” she stammers.

I shrug. “Only you.”

To my surprise, and begrudging respect, the scaredy-cat manages to steel herself. She’s shaking, her eyes are tearing up, and her pretty little lips are quivering, but her anger is rising to meet my own. Which makes sense, I guess, I mean, I’m the one who wants to fu—I mean, beat the shit out of her, not the other way around.

I punch her square in the arm, and she clutches the spot, shrinking back. I get right in her face, and she’s up against the wall so she can’t retreat so easily. She lets go of her arm and grabs my wrists, to restrain me. She can’t stop the rest of me, however. I bend my right leg and lean forward, my thigh pressed against her groin. My breasts crush hers, and I feel the soft skin of her left cheek caress my own. She could kiss me right now, or I could bite her.

I whisper into her ear, “Well? Aren’t you gonna do anything about it?”

She can’t respond, she’s so confused. Stringing her along would be fun. If only I had thought of that before hitting her, alas. But I can still have a good night.

She tries to push me back, but she’s too afraid to use real force. I lean in harder, letting my weight do all the work. I smell her breath, feel her body heat. Feel her leaving a hot spot against my thigh. I hate her so much, this perfect girl. This temptress. I’m so torn on what to do about it. What is wrong with me?

Serendipity strikes. We hear a commotion at the front door. I whisper to her once more, “Meet me tomorrow night at ten in the practice room. Tell no one,” then I pull back and she lets me go, and I go to bed eating my yogurt and fantasizing about how great it will be when I break that pretty face of hers.

***

Ten o’clock rolls around, but Dahyeon isn’t here yet. I decide to wait fifteen minutes before texting her, but after only eight there is a knock on the door. She steps timidly inside, and I have to stifle my laughter because she’s so clearly not expecting what’s about to happen. She’s wearing a nice amount of makeup and a skirt and blouse. Meanwhile I’ve got very little makeup on, and am wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“Nayeon, what’s this about?” she asks. I stand, getting up from the mat I lugged all the way here from storage. Normally we only use them when training for ISAC. She gasps when she sees me putting on the belt.

“씨름? Really? Why?”

“So you can’t just run away,” I explain. “Take off your shoes and socks, and lock the door.”

She hesitates, then complies. I put the other half of the belt around her, then pull her over to the mat. I drop into the wrestling posture, but she just stands there.

“Is this, like, something sexual, Nayeon—”

Her suggestion floors me, so I slap her across the face. She staggers back, reeling. I am pulled along with her.

“Listen up, Tofu. You’re gonna take what’s coming to you.” I raise my hand again, but she covers up. So instead I smack the side of her ribs, just below her breast. She gasps in pain and recoils, and I get another strike in on her hip. She comes to her senses and intercepts my next attack with her forearm. She reaches down to unfasten the belt, but I grab her in time. Then she tries to call for help.

My hand closes tightly over her mouth, and for a second I wonder if I’m going to suffocate her. I relax my grip enough to let her breathe through her nose.

“No. No calling for help. This is just between us.”

She answers me by kicking out my bum left leg. I plummet, and the weight of my body pulls her down with me. The back of my head contacts the mat, and I’m discombobulated, but it’s nothing compared to the effect of her accidentally kneeing me in the stomach. I get the wind knocked out of me, and by the time I recover she’s straddling me with my hands pinned down.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming,” she gloats through her tears.

I try moving my arms, but she’s done the job right. I am utterly at her mercy.

“I hate you so much,” I say.

“Why?” She’s heartbroken. “What did I ever do to you?”

“Nothing. You didn’t need to do anything. It’s just because of what you are.”

She shakes her head, and starts to cry. I continue.

“You’re such a fucking baby, Dahyeon. And you’re fake. If I have to see that insipid smile on your face one more time, I’ll go mad.”

Dahyeon goes quiet, showing me that hard edge she’s got buried deep inside, the one I’m jealous of. “I’m not smiling now. And I think maybe you’ve already lost your mind.”

I start to relax a little. After all, she can’t stay here like this forever. I’ll get another opening sooner or later.

“What’re you gonna do?” I taunt. As she thinks about this (she’s at a loss), I finally manage to slide my hands free. As I draw them back, she quickly grabs them. I wind up for a slap, but she twists herself out of the way, nearly freeing me while pinning my one hand. Before I can shimmy out from under her, she’s back fully on top. I dig my heels into the mat, trying to lift her off and to the side, but only succeed in pitching her forward. Her body smothers me, and I hate to admit how much I enjoy the sensation.

I try digging my heels again, but to no avail. I have no leverage, and now she’s got my other hand back under her. She looks truly angry, too, and I can’t help but feel guilty about what I’ve done.

“You can’t keep this up all night,” she says.

“Neither can you.”

She practically snarls at me. Then I feel her hands around my throat.

“Do it,” I say, locking eyes with her. Of course she can’t. “Coward.”

She lets go of me. “I don’t hate you, Nayeon. Even though you want me to.” I roll my eyes at her, and am struck dumb when the palm of her hand makes a lovely _snap_ as it cuts across my cheek. My face burns red, not just from the impact but from my blush.

It takes me a while to respond. “Is that what you think? That I want you to hate me?”

“Then why are you doing this?”

But I can’t answer her. Not for real. Not with the truth.

She tries to probe me, prodding my face with her fingers. I make like I’m going to bite them, and she jerks them back. Then she calms down, and presses one against my lips.

I can’t do it.

She grows bold, sticking a finger in my mouth, and the worst I can accomplish is a weak nibble. Then she giggles when I use the tip of my tongue. She wipes the saliva off on the side of my neck.

We stare at each other for a moment, then something gives. Maybe it’s the way I’m breathing, or how my whole body has tensed up. Or maybe she just happened to look down at my chest at the right moment. Although, to be honest it’s a wonder she didn’t see it when she first walked in. My sweatshirt is the kind with a zipper down the front of it. Its metal feels cool against my bare skin.

She unzips it and her jaw drops. “I knew it,” she murmurs.

_“Slut,”_ I call her. She frowns at me, then fondles my breasts, making sure to flick my nipples with her thumbs.

“You really shouldn’t say such awful things about yourself, Nayeon.” She looks down, to where she’s straddling me.

“Are you naked under there, too?”

I shrug. Only one way to find out. And of course she’s correct.

She reaches down, under the fabric, and I am completely undone. Very soon, she’s got me wrapped around her little finger, or I should say her index and middle. Where this bratty-fucking- _church-girl_ ever learned to pleasure so good is beyond me, but it doesn’t take her long before I’m begging her not to stop.

“Say it,” she says. “Say you love me.”

I shake my head, desperate. “No, I can’t!”

“Yes you can, now _say it,_ Nayeon…”

She leans forward, putting her free arm around me. She’s close now, too close. I put my tongue in her mouth to shut her up, and she tastes so good. She does me harder, and it’s a miracle I have the wherewithal to slip my hands free and roll her over before she can finish me off.

I gasp for air, and underneath me she quietly mutters, “No fair…” I grab her hands to pin them down, but she reacts passively, and I realize I don’t need to. She’s going to let me do what I want.

I take my sweatshirt the rest of the way off, then hold her hands up against my chest. She keeps them there, so I start to unbutton her blouse when I suddenly stop.

“What’s wrong?” she asks. I answer her by putting my hands around her throat. Gently, and I don’t squeeze. I honestly don’t think I had it in me to really hurt her. I mean, that slapping and punching was sort of just a kink. But she did this to me, and I want to know how it feels.

“Do it,” she says, petulantly. I shake my head and let go.

“Say you love me,” and she’s not begging me this time, she’s commanding me.

“No,” I say, and I’m the one to shrink back this time.

Her hand darts towards the front of my pants, so I grab the front of her blouse and rip. It takes me a couple of tries, but I get it open, buttons scattering everywhere. She’s wearing a bra that fastens in the back, so I have to let her sit up and remove our wrestling belt to get it off. While she’s stripping down, I take off the sweatpants. I laugh, because they’re soaked right through the front, and they even left a wet spot on Dahyeon’s skirt.

I toss them aside, and Dahyeon asks, “Are you ready?” She’s looking at me intensely, and I have to pause to look her up and down. She’s like a pale white sex goddess, and I wonder if that’s how she sees me, with my similarly fair complexion.

I answer her question with a kiss, as sweet as I can muster with all the feelings flowing through my veins at the moment. The selfish anger in me isn’t gone, and may never go away. But I can’t let it ruin what’s about to happen. What may turn out to be the best night of my life.

***

We snuggle together, and I’m sure it must be close to midnight by now. I hate to do it, but I must admit that she made me confess to her, several times in fact. And I couldn’t make her do the same. She did it of her own free will.

I would stay here with her all night, if only we weren’t so sweaty, and this room wasn’t so damn cold. Maybe I should’ve brought a blanket. Oh well. Besides, we can’t really be here in the morning, someone might realize we were up to something. Especially if someone unlocks the door while we’re in nude repose.

I get dressed quickly, but Dahyeon is unsure what to do given that her blouse only has the top button remaining.

“You’ve got to bring something back for me to wear,” she says, distraught. A wicked thought crosses my mind. Apparently, I have a terrible poker face, because she notices.

“No. Don’t you dare leave me here.”

“I won’t! Especially if you clean up…” I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean, I’m teasing her, but why? Do I really need to reassert my dominance? Perhaps; after all, she was pretty much the only one calling the shots while we were having sex.

My train of thought is interrupted by Dahyeon suddenly lashing out. She’s not dressed at all, so she’s in prime condition when she forces my head down between her legs.

“If you do a good job, 언니, I’ll help _you_ clean up.”

I stare up into her eyes, and lick my lips. God, this is not how I expected tonight to pan out at all. But then again, isn’t it close enough? That’s why I didn’t bring a bra or underwear. And is my mouth actually watering?

The nice thing, though, is that Dahyeon never gives me that fake smile ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an episode of Hello Future Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKkKNKUK_GE about writing fight scenes, and it put me in a writing mood! Originally, this was just going to be some kind of brutal girl fight story called "Nayeon vs. Dahyeon", but I seem to lack self control and it very quickly turned into sex. Since I didn't have the heart to cull the romance (and porn), the new title reflects this.


End file.
